The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Albizia plant, botanically known as Albizia julibrissin and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nurcar 10’.
The new Albizia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in North Augusta, S.C. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Albizia plants with dark-colored foliage that is maintained during the summer and autumn.
The new Albizia plant originated from a self-pollination conducted by the Inventor in June, 2003 of Albizia julibrissin ‘Red Leaf’, not patented. The new Albizia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in North Augusta, S.C. in November, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Albizia plant by chip-budding in an outdoor nursery in Belvedere, Tenn. since January, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Albizia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.